


All I Want for Christmas is You

by mahoward36



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Budding Relationship, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, seriously you may need to see a dentist after this, unnecessary angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoward36/pseuds/mahoward36
Summary: Jim's never really been a fan of Christmas. Either his mom was off planet and his uncle was drunk or he'd been on Tarsus IV. Bones on the other hand loved Christmas. It was his favorite holiday and don't eve try to stop him from decorating. Several one shots show the beginning, development, and continuation of their relationship both as friends and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constellations (allyoop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/gifts).



> This work is for my best friend. I hope that everyone had a merry Christmas and happy holidays! I know this time of year can be tough for a lot of people, myself included, so I wanted to make something that's hopeful and sweet and fluffy and all of that. Let me know what you think! Happy new year!

**Friday December 14 th, 2255 12:15**

 

            “You goin’ home for Christmas?” Bones asked Jim as they ate their lunches. Somehow Bones had found himself becoming best friends with this kid from Iowa. Jim was rather tight-lipped about his family, not offering much information on them. Bones would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious what a Kirk family Christmas would be like.

            “Probably not. My mom’s going to be off planet.” Was the only answer he received.

            “Oh, well I’m sure you’re welcome to come to my mom’s if you’d like.” Bones surprised himself. He and Jim were still new in their friendship and he didn’t want Jim to think he felt sorry for him. Jim however, looked up in surprise.

            “Thank you Bones but I don’t want to impose. Besides, I’ve got tons of research to do.” Jim blushed trying to sound appreciative.

            “Well, invitation still stands if you decide to come.” Bones knew he’d catch hell from his ma for not consulting her as well as not forcing Jim to come to Christmas.

 

**Friday December 21 st, 2255 13:22**

 

            “I think I expected you to be more _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ than _Elf_.” Jim smirked as he sat on Bones’ couch.

            “You could reference movies from this century ya know,” Bones rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile. “Also packing would go much faster if I didn’t have to entertain you.”

            “You call letting me sit on your couch and stare at your decorations entertainment?” Bones rolled his eyes again as he zipped his suitcase. “You leave Monday right?”

            “Yeah,” Bones could tell that Jim had more on his mind than he was letting on but didn’t want to press. “You’re still welcome to come ya know. Ma said she’d have a place ready for ya if you want it.”

            “Tell her thank you but that’s not necessary,” Jim blushed and smiled solemnly. “I think my mom may be planet side this year.”

            “Really? When’d that happen?”

            “Today actually. She called me earlier to tell me.”

            “Well good. No one should spend Christmas alone.” Jim smirked and stretched out further on the couch.

            “So what’s a McCoy Christmas like.” Bones snorted but happily regaled him with stories of busy kitchens, running kids, early mornings, and large meals until it was time for his shift at medical.

 

**Sunday, December 23 rd, 2255 16:31**

 

            “You be safe.” Jim said shaking Bones’ hand.

            “I should be saying that to you,” Bones smirked and Jim rolled his eyes. “Have fun with your mom.”

            “Hm? Oh, yeah. Definitely!” Bones eyed Jim for a minute but conceded to his excitement and clapped Jim on the shoulder before turning to leave. “Merry Christmas.”

            “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

Bones was halfway to Georgia before he thought about Jim’s answer again. At a layover in Kansas City Bones pulled out his PADD and looked up the itinerary of Winona’s ship. It wasn’t scheduled to return to Earth for another 4 months.

“That little shit.” Bones ran a hand over his face and gathered up his bag.

 

**Tuesday, December 25 th, 2255 09:00**

            Jim’s alarm buzzed. He slowly turned over and haphazardly silenced it. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. It was a gorgeous day. But Jim had never really enjoyed Christmas. As a kid, he didn’t get to spend many with his mom since she was usually off planet and his uncle definitely didn’t give a shit and there wasn’t Christmas on Tarsus IV. He’d never had a reason to enjoy it. He’d been touched at Bone’s invitation and felt guilty for not accepting but he wasn’t sure he could handle a full-blown family Christmas. The most he did was a bottle of scotch, a couple Christmas movies, and a warm blanket.

            Sighing heavily, Jim rolled out of bed and into sweatpants and sneakers. A jog would help clear his mind and let him focus on the research he still had to do. His usual route was almost devoid of humans, many of them home celebrating the holiday. He couldn’t help but be jealous of them. Most days he couldn’t care less that he hadn’t had a normal childhood or a large family but Christmas was the one time it seemed to crush him. After an hour of clearing his mind he returned to his dorm more discouraged than before.

He’d barely entered his room when the smell hit him; Pecan pie. Standing in the middle of his dorm room was Bones holding 2 glasses of bourbon. Somehow Bones had managed to set up a whole Christmas scene, complete with a tree, presents, and feast, in Jim’s dorm in only an hour. Jim stared slack-jawed at his friend and dorm.

“Wha- how? When? I-“ Jim stuttered.

“You’re not the only one who can bypass a security system,” Bones winked handling him a glass. “Now clean up. I need help getting dinner done.”

“I…” Jim still couldn’t believe it.

“Go! Or we’ll never eat!” Bones winked. Jim followed orders and headed to his shower. He was sure that he’d come out of the shower and none of this would be real. Somehow this was all a dream. Bones wouldn’t miss his family’s Christmas just for him. Would he?

Against all odds the Christmas wonderland was still there when Jim exited the shower. Bones was now playing Christmas music while he glazed a small ham.

“We’re lucky ya know. This was the last ham left at the store and they barely had all the ingredients I needed. Stir this will ya?” Jim obeyed once again but still had trouble finding the words he needed. “Once you’ve stirred that up we can put that in the potatoes. I’m warming up the collard greens that I made last night. When this ham’s in the oven I’ll make up the brussel sprouts and –“

“Why?”

“Because brussel sprouts are delicious? Besides I’ve seen your cooking so you’ll be sticking to basics today.”

“No I mean, why did you do this? All of this? You could be with your family and you’re here with me,” Jim was close to tears now. He loved his mom but she hadn’t always been able to be there for him. He wasn’t used to this. “Don’t get me wrong I appreciate this! More than you’ll ever know! But….your family is –“

“Jim, no one should be alone on Christmas,” Bones rested a hand on Jim’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. Jim was seconds away from full on tears but he wasn’t afraid to hide them anymore. “Besides, you’re my best friend and you can’t lie for shit.”

“What?” Jim laughed wetly.

“If you’re gonna lie about your mom coming home maybe don’t forget that I can easily search her ship’s itinerary.”

“That’s fair,” Jim laughed. “But what about your family. Don’t you miss them? Won’t they miss you?”

“My ma understood and I’m going to visit them in January for my cousin’s wedding anyway. She did make me promise we’d video chat with her today though so prepare for that.”

“Wait, me too?” Jim was blushing now, worried his mom had the wrong idea about him.

“Yes you too. She wants to meet ya,” Bones smiled and took the bowl from Jim. “Now, are you gonna help me cook or not?”

            “Merry Christmas Bones.”

            “Merry Christmas Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Jim loves old movies and would be able to tell you popular movies from almost any decade. On an unrelated note I bet he'd be a big fan of Star Wars. IDK.
> 
> Chapter 2 should be up by the end of the day 12/26


End file.
